Coklat
by dhiya chan
Summary: Dimulai tak sengaja menyaksikan salah seorang mahasiswa memakan satu batang coklat disebuah perpustakaan di universitas tempatnya kuliah, siapa sangka bila dari hal sekecil itu bisa mendatang rasa yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakan!


**...**

 **.**

 **Disc** **lai** **mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Coklat**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **Drabble, Tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **BL,** **Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **.**

Deretan buku-buku tersusun rapi disetiap rak, disertai sebuah meja panjang dikelilingi lima puluh dua kursi mengelilingi meja itu dengan para muda-mudi duduk diatas kursi sibuk membaca buku-buku tebal. Ya kegiatan tersebut adalah pemandangan yang lumrah, biasa dijumpai kala berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Dan seperti fungsinya perpustakaan juga digunakan sebagian besar orang untuk membaca buku, hanya saja perpustakaan ini adalah perpustakaan universitas Tokyo. Tidak heran bila melihat universitas tersebut didominasi kaula muda dengan variasi usia tidak jauh berbeda, baik laki-laki maupun wanita dan tanpa batasan strata tentunya.

Bukan sebuah penghakiman sepihak, tetapi jaman dahulu sangat berbeda dengan jaman sekarang dimana mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang cenderung memilih menghabiskan waktu membaca buku diperpustakaan bukan lagi dianggap sebagai anak cupu. Mau anak populer ataupun anak cupu, tidak ada lagi pendistorsian, semua boleh menggunakan perpustakaan asalkan sesuai dengan tujuan awal didirikannya bangunan tersebut— yaitu untuk belajar. Dan _alasan_ yang paling dominan hingga mahasiswa-mahasiswi memilih menggunakan perpustakaan karena ingin mengoptimalkan materi pokok yang mereka pelajari. Belajar didalam kelas tidak efektif rasanya, apalagi bila kelas yang digunakan untuk _persinggahan_ dihuni _setan-setan_ biang keributan. Jika suasana gaduh, sulit untuk berkonsentrasi meski sekedar memahami sepenggal kalimat dan hal hasil selain gagal mencerna pelajaran, tugas pun akan terbengkalai.

Seperti tujuan awal kedatangannya hingga ke perpustakaan ini, Uchiha Sasuke ingin mempelajari kembali materi pokok pelajaran yang dia dapatkan dikelas agar bisa menuntaskan tugas yang _diamanatkan_ dosen kepadanya. Menyebalkan lagi tugas tersebut harus selesai besok pagi, tanpa harus menerka lebih jauh, jelas sekali bila Sasuke harus fokus dan juga berkosentrasi demi kelangsungan tugas tersebut. Ya... Awalnya juga Sasuke menginginkan demikian. Namun siapa sangka? Jika kini fokus perhatian Sasuke terbagi, tak bisa mengalihkan sejenak mata onyxnya dari seseorang yang sedang duduk diujung meja, sekitar berjarak lima langkah dari tempat duduknya berada. Bila perempuan, Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkan kenapa dia bisa menatap sosok itu. Jelas tandanya dia tertarik, normal bila laki-laki tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Tapi permasalahannya sekarang orang itu adalah...

SEORANG PEMUDA!

Jika boleh mengutuk, Sasuke akan menyalahkan hormonnya hingga menyebabkan dia tertarik memandangi pemuda itu seolah tak jemu. Parahnya lagi alasan utama membuat dia tertarik memandangi pemuda itu didasari atas hal yang tidak lazim. Apalagi kalau bukan—

—melihat sang pemuda sedang memakan coklat.

Demi Tuhan!

Bila Sasuke boleh jujur, dia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar hingga terus memandangi pemuda itu menguyah coklatnya, bahkan Sasuke berani membuktikan bila air liurnya tak menetes sedikit pun dari sudut bibir melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menjilat sisa coklat yang membekas dijemari tangan.

Entahlah...

Sasuke merasa seperti terhisap kedalam pusaran tak berujung yang dibawakan pemuda itu, pemuda yang baru pertama kalinya dia lihat diperpustakaan ini dan pastinya dia bukanlah mahasiswa dari angkatan serta departemen yang sama. Hanya karena tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan mata seantero ruang perpustakaan sembari merenggangkan badan melepas penat, Sasuke tak pernah menyangka matanya kini tak mampu berkedip walau sesaat saja begitu memandangi pemuda itu saat memasukan sepotong coklat yang dia patahkan. Dan demi membuat alibi seakan tak memandangi pemuda itu agar tidak menuai atensi, Sasuke menyibak tinggi sebuah ensiklopedi yang dia ambil sebelumnya dari rak buku kemudian membukanya, menumpu ujung buku pada permukaan meja seolah-olah sedang membaca tetapi tak dipungkiri sudut matanya terarah ke pemuda itu.

 _'Berbeda...'_

Bukan maksud Sasuke untuk memberi komplimen berlebih kepada pemuda itu, memang pada esensinya apa yang dia ucapkan sesuai dengan realitas, cara pemuda itu memakan coklat terlihat begitu berbeda. Tidak terlalu berlebihan rasanya jika Sasuke sedikit mengagumi cara lelaki itu memakan coklat, lihat lah bagaimana dia begitu konservatif dengan konsisten memberi batas sekitar 30 senti, menjaga jarak coklatnya yang berada diatas meja dari buku yang dia baca agar coklat tersebut tak mengotori meja dan buku-bukunya— sangat represif sekali. Coklat itupun memiliki panjang nyaris seukuran pengaris miliknya, tak seperti orang lain yang membuka bungkus coklat secara sekaligus pemuda itu justru membuka bungkus coklat seperlunya saja, mematahkan coklat sedikit dan langsung melahapnya agar bekas coklat yang meleleh ditangan tak terlalu membekas. Dan kalau pun _tertinggal_ , pemuda itu akan menjilat ujung jarinya, menghisap bagian tersebut hingga tiada lagi bekas yang tersisa.

 _'Ahh...'_

Sasuke akui pada dasarnya dia tak terlalu menyukai orang yang memakan coklat, sebab sisa coklat yang dimakan pasti akan meninggalkan bekas, parahnya digigi. Sasuke pasti akan bergidik geli, merasa mual hingga ingin muntah. Tetapi seperti yang Sasuke katakan sebelumnya, pemuda itu _berbeda_. Bila kebanyakan orang memakan coklat meninggalkan bekas di gigi hingga terkesan menjijikan, pemuda itu bahkan tak menampakan sedikitpun bekas coklat digiginya.

 _'Begitu rapi dan bersih...'_

Itulah alasan nyata melandasi Sasuke sangat suka memandangi pemuda yang sedang memakan coklatnya itu.

 _'Ohh Tuhan!'_ Seakan tersadar, Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Meletakan kembali ensiklopedi ditangan keatas meja seperti sebagaimana mestinya. ' _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?!'_

Sasuke sendiri sedikit bingung mendeskripsikan cara pemuda itu memakan coklat terkesan kontekstual, terlalu kongkrit untuk sekedar menjelaskan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Dan Sasuke rasa dia harus segera menghentikan sikap anehnya. Selain akan terasa janggal dimata pemuda itu, dia sendiri berada dalam masalah besar bila tugasnya tidak selesai sesuai dengan kurun waktu yang telah ditentukan.

.

.

.

Memasukan kembali ponsel berfitur touchscreen kedalam saku celana, Sasuke melenggang santai menyusuri trotoar jalan. Pemuda bersurai raven itu baru saja mendapat kabar dari temannya bila dosen tidak hadir, berita yang cukup bagus! Tidak ada salahnya Sasuke datang sedikit terlambat demi melihat-lihat toko-toko yang berada disekitaran trotoar jalan menuju kampusnya. Hitung-hitung cuci mata. Toh hanya mengisi absen saja. Lagipula Sasuke juga merasa sedikit suntuk berada dikampus, tiada kegiatan berarti yang akan dilakukan selain berkumpul bersama teman-teman membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Saat tak sengaja melewati convenience store, Sasuke berhenti berjalan kemudian kembali melangkah mundur kebelakang sehingga sampai didepan pintu convience. _'Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi.'_

Baiklah!

Sudah Sasuke putuskan, dia akan mampir sebentar membeli beberapa roti, camilan dan juga minuman untuk dia santap jika nongkrong bersama teman-temannya nanti. Sasuke dan teman-temannya termaksud golongan pemuda pengangguran yang _kere_ , jika berkumpul bersama bisa dipastikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tidak jauh-jauh dari menggoda mahasiswi dengan perut kosong melompong— alias makan angin. Sudah waktunya membalas jasa Neji yang waktu itu mendapat giliran mentraktir mereka makan, walau sekarang bukan _masa_ nya dia mentraktir, mumpung Sasuke berbaik hati tidak ada salahnya.

Memasuki convenience store, hal pertama yang Sasuke rasakan adalah sengatan _air conditioner_ dan pencahayaan lampu didalam toko tersebut, begitu terang menyilaukan matanya. Lekas saja tanpa mengulur waktu, Sasuke segera melangkah menyusuri rak-rak berisi makanan sembari meraih keranjang belanjaan. Tidak banyak yang Sasuke ambil, beberapa bungkus keripik kentang, tiga bungkus roti isi kacang merah, beberapa kaleng minuman dan dua bungkus kue beras kering. Kheh! Sasuke mendengus keji, tak ambil pusing dengan kue beras kering yang dia masukan kedalam keranjang. Persetan dengan teman-temannya nanti jika mengeluh karena dia membeli _kue nenek-nenek_ , Sasuke sudah cukup merasa jengkel karena kemarin tingkah teman-temannya semakin menjadi-jadi, mereka tahu Sasuke tidak suka tetapi tetap saja mereka gencar menjodohkan dia dengan gadis berjidat lebar dari departemen hukum. Bah! Lelaki mana yang tidak jengkel bila ada gadis norak selalu bersikap _over_ setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Baru memikirkannya saja Sasuke merasa sangat-sangat kesal.

Merasa telah cukup membeli camilan, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju meja kasir ingin membayar semua barang belanjaan. "Cuma ini?" Ujar pegawai kasir sembari meraih keranjang.

"Iy—" Mata Sasuke tak sengaja melihat sebuah lemari kaca berukuran kecil disisi mesin kasir menampakan beberapa kotak rokok beragam merk, korek api gas dan juga...

 _'Coklat?'_

Seketika Sasuke teringat akan peristiwa seminggu lalu, dimana seorang pemuda bersurai pirang duduk dikursi perpustakaan sedang melahap satu batang coklat. Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke langsung disergap rasa rindu, ingin menyaksikan kembali pemuda itu melahap coklat dengan _style_ nya sendiri.

Lama terdiam memandang coklat berisi kacang mette itu, Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. "Coklatnya sekalian."

"Ohh?! Coklat ini?" Wanita mengenakan pakaian kasir itu menunjuk coklat didalam lemari kaca. "Berapa banyak?"

 _'Satu rasanya kurang banyak... Bagaimana kalau dua? Tiga? Atau empat?'_ Sasuke sedikit dilema menentukan berapa banyak coklat yang ingin dia beli.

"Nak?"

"O-Ohh." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku ingin beli lima."

"Berarti semuanya, ya?" Tungkas wanita itu mengeluarkan lima batang coklat dari dalam lemari.

 _'Terlalu banyak.'_ Sasuke tersenyum kecut akan sikap impulsifnya. Mampus! Dompet Sasuke akan _kering_ dalam sekejab. _'Err.. Beli tidak ya?'_ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah dia beli. Tidak etis rasanya jika mengembalikan kembali barang yang sudah selesai discan. Ahh... Terpaksa. Daripada menanggung malu karena dicaci, lebih baik Sasuke merelakan uangnya terkuras. "Coklatnya tolong dibungkus terpisah."

Sang kasir tersenyum geli. "Untuk kekasihmu ya?"

 _'Ke-Kekasih?'_ Sasuke bergerak kikuk, jelas perkataan penjaga kasir itu menohok hati. Bagaimana tidak? Pikiran Sasuke seakan terhantam hingga dia kembali ke rasionalitasnya. Dia... bukan termaksud orang disubtaksonomikan sebagai makhluk aneh _kan_ hanya karena membeli coklat untuk pemuda yang bahkan belum dia KENALI?!

"Mau ku bungkuskan dengan ini?" Penjaga kasir menunjuk tas kertas warna biru bermotif hati dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah pada bagian atas tas kertas. "Tidak perlu khawatir, spesial untukmu karena membeli semua coklat. Ini gratis." Penjaga kasir itu tersenyum geli, semakin membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman ketika penjaga kasir memasukan lima batang coklat kedalam tas kertas.

 _'Hanya sekedar menjalin pertemanan. Tenanglah...'_ Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, menguatkan presepsinya bila hal ini dia lakukan karena spontanitas dan juga niat baik. "Berapa?"

"Enam puluh dua ribu yen." Ucap kasir itu. Menerima uang disodorkan Sasuke, penjaga kasir pun memasukannya kedalam mesin brangkas, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai kembalian. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Sang kasir membungkukkan badan, melepas kepergian Sasuke.

 _'Ya ampun...'_ Melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan, Sasuke yang tidak habis pikir tiada henti menggelengkan kepala sembari menghela nafas frustasi. _'Apa yang telah kulakukan?!'_

.

Menjajakan kaki sampai di kampus, usai mengabsen Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel touchscreen dari dalam saku berniat menghubungi teman-teman untuk menanyakan keberadaan mereka.

 _ **'Kami berada dihalaman belakang. Ayo cepat bergabung bersama kami! XD'**_

Lelaki bersurai raven itu mendengus kasar. _'Kalau masalah makanan, paling cepat memintaku untuk datang!'_ Bukan bermaksud tidak ikhlas, ya beginilah tabiat buruk teman-temannya. Kalau butuh diagung-agungkan, kalau tidak membalas sms pun pasti akan lama. _'Ya sudahlah...'_ Memantapkan diri, Sasuke pun berjalan ingin menuju ke halaman belakang.

Baru sekedar keinginan.

Ya... Semula Sasuke sangat konsisten dengan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba memelan begitu saja. Sadar dia melewati seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangku panjang tepat disisi dinding lorong.

Rambut itu...

Wajah itu...

Tanpa perlu melihat untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke yakin dia adalah orang yang sama! Pemuda yang ia pandangi diam-diam saat sedang makan coklat diperpustakaan. Ohh Tuhan?! Jantung Sasuke seketika berdegup kencang, tidak bisa menguasi diri mengetahui pemuda yang membuatnya terpikat hanya dengan memakan coklat kini berada tak jauh didekatnya. Melangkah kesetanan, tepat dipersimpangan koridor Sasuke segera bersembunyi disisi dinding, berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya yang setiap detik kian berdegup kencang.

 _'Apakah dia melihatku?'_ Menggerakan kepala, Sasuke mendekati sisi dinding. Sorot mata onyxnya tertuju dari celah dinding menatap seorang pemuda yang terlihat bingung membaca buku tebal dipangkuan. _'Dia tidak melihatku, ternyata.'_ Kecewa...

 _'Tsk... Menyebalkan!'_ Batinnya sembari mengacak rambut. _'Sebaiknya aku pergi, teman-teman pasti sudah menungguku.'_ Mengkonsolasikan dirinya agar tak terlalu terpuruk akibat rasa kecewa. Sasuke kembali pada tujuan awal, menemui teman-temannya.

 _'Tetapi bagaimana dengan coklatnya?'_ Teringat akan coklat yang berada didalam tas, Sasuke kembali dihinggapi rasa dilema. Dia telah mempertaruhkan uang jajan untuk membeli lima batang coklat itu, dan bila diberi secara cuma-cuma pada temannya. Rasanya... Mubazir. Dia tak mendapat kesan apapun setelah pengorbanan beratnya merelakan uang jajan.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tendensi kepada seseorang secara berlebihan membuatnya bertindak hal-hal diluar nalar hingga terkesan presistan— tidak punya pegangan pada ideloginya sendiri. Tapi lelaki itu sadari, bukan karena dia tidak punya komitmen. Melainkan tidak bisa komprehensif untuk menjalankan komitmen itu sendiri hingga dia tidak bisa konservatif akan _pegangan-pegangannya_ yang lain. Jika terus seperti ini, Sasuke akan mengulangi hal yang sama yaitu menghancurkan komitmennya yang lain.

Mudah saja mengakhirinya, cukup mengambil sikap. Sasuke tidak akan kembali terbelenggu akan perasaan sepihak yang berpotensi menghancurkan pegangannya. Toh kalau pun pemberiannya ditolak dan pemuda itu tidak ingin berkenalan, maka Sasuke harus berbesar hati. Ambil sisi positifnya dan jadikan sebagai pembelajaran yang berharga.

 _'Baiklah!'_ Meneguhkan tekad, Sasuke membuka tas mengeluarkan coklat yang dia beli kemudian melangkah mantap mendekati pemuda itu. "Ehem!" Berdeham pelan, Sasuke menyodorkan tas kertas kearah si pemuda. "Mau coklat?"

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengadahkan kepala, menatap Sasuke tidak berkedip kemudian berujar. "Hah?"

 _'Sial!'_ Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding didetik ini juga. _'Seharusnya aku bilang, hei. Bukannya malah langsung memberinya coklat!'_ Karena terlampau gugup, Sasuke yang ingin mencegah suasana awkward malah menghancurkannya dalam sekejab karena ucapannya yang tanpa pikir panjang. "Hahahaha." Tertawa nista. "Ang—gap saja kau tidak mendengar apa-apa tadi." Ucap Sasuke sinting dengan nada panjang saat menyebut kata _'Ang'_.

Tidak kuasa menahan malu, Sasuke yang semula ingin melarikan diri mengurungkan niat ketika pemuda berkulit coklat terbakar matahari itu memegang ujung tas kertas. "Kau... Mau memberi ini untukku?"

Sudah terlanjur basah. Kalau jujur Sasuke hanya akan bertambah malu, tetapi kalau bohong keterlaluan sekali. Sudah ketahuan masih berniat menyangkal?! Memalukan!

"I—" Sasuke terdengar bimbang hingga kembali melantunkan nada _I_ yang sangat panjang. "—yap."

Senyum diwajah pemuda itu terlihat— mengembang. "Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku baru pertama kalinya menerima hadiah dari seseorang yang tidak kukenali."

Entah harus merasa bangga atau malu. Jelas sekali Sasuke menjadi orang pertama, sebab semua tindakannya adalah sikap implusif tak terelakan, alias dia NEKAT!

"Kenapa berdiri? Duduk saja, kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Disela-sela kesibukan membuka tas kertas yang ditutup dengan selotip, pemuda itu menggerakan dagu agar duduk disampingnya.

Kesempatan emas dan Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Melihat pemuda itu berbinar cerah mengeluarkan sebatang coklat, Sasuke duduk dengan santai. Mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan. "Kau suka coklat?"

Pemuda itu bergumam. "Hmm... Suka, tapi aku tidak suka kalau terlalu manis. Eh?! Boleh ku makan?"

Sasuke menampakan senyum, ingin membuat kesan agar dia terlihat sangat tampan. "Tentu."

Merobek bungkus coklat sedikit menampakan coklat sekitar kurang lebih satu setengah senti, pemuda itu mematahkan coklat kemudian langsung memasukan kedalam mulut. "Mm... Enak." Ujarnya terkekeh geli. "Aku sangat suka sekali coklat dengan kacang mette didalamnya."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke merubah sedikit posisinya hingga menghadap pemuda itu seraya meletakan siku pada sandaran bangku, menumpu kepalanya. Tentu saja hal itu Sasuke lakukan agar dia bisa melihat si pemuda memakan coklat.

"Proporsi coklatnya cukup pas, tidak terlalu manis karena ada kacang mette dan tentu rasanya renyah. Aku suka makanan yang renyah." menguyah nikmat, si pemuda tak berhenti mendeskripsikan sensasi dari coklat yang dia makan. "Biasanya coklat yang kubeli, ku masukan kedalam kulkas. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya?"

Bahkan Sasuke pun tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari pemuda itu. Bagai terhipnotis, mata onyx Sasuke bahkan tak berkedip selama memandang pemuda itu dan butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke mengelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda. "Tidak."

"Coklatnya akan keras. Mmm..." Pemuda itu mematahkan lagi coklat tersebut lalu memasukan kedalam mulut. "Rasanya jadi dua kali lebih enak. Dingin, tekstur coklat yang keras akan terasa renyah. Ditambah dengan kacang mette ini. Ahh, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kelezatan coklat beku. Lebih dari sekedar enak." Angguknya menyakinkan.

Sasuke mengulum senyum. "Kalau begitu silahkan coba. Aku membeli banyak coklat untukmu. Kalau kurang kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, aku akan membelinya."

Naruto mengerlingkan mata, tersenyum nakal sembari mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kau memberi coklat ini saja, aku sudah merasa sangat berterima kasih."

Lelaki berkulit albaster itu terkekeh geli. "Aku serius. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau yang meminta." Jurus maut. Melancarkan modus demi berdekatan dengan si pemuda. "Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Oh?!" Teringat, pemuda itu pun memandang tangannya sejenak kemudian menatap Sasuke lagi. "Maaf tanganku kotor. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, tidak apa-apa _kan_ jika kita tidak bersalaman?"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Tidak masalah kok.." Ungkap Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau sedang belajar?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, mematahkan lagi kepingan coklat. "Iya, aku cukup bingung dengan bagian ini." Dan melahap coklat itu dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada salah satu teks dibuku yang dia pangku. "Aku ada tugas. Tiga hari lagi harus dikumpulkan. Kalau kau mengerti tentang materi ini, bisa bantu aku?"

Dewi fortuna.

"Aku pernah mempelajari ini entah sementer berapa, aku tidak ingat. Kalau kau mau kita bisa mengerjakannya dirumahmu besok, aku akan membawa salah satu buku yang berhubungan dengan materi ini. Boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu?" Belum sempat melancarkan modus ekstra, Sasuke tak menyangka bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel Naruto dengan sendirinya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Naruto menyebutkan sederet angka setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kau tidak berbohong _kan_ mau membantu ku?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Sebut Sasuke tegas, terdengar mantap. "Apa sudah _masuk_?"

"Ya." Angguk Naruto. "Aku bisa merasakan ponselku bergetar, akan ku simpan nomormu bila sudah selesai makan coklat." Senyuman manis terukir kala Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Santai saja." Sasuke bisa berkata demikian karena merasa tenang, nomor ponsel Naruto sudah dia simpan dikontak ponselnya. "Kau—" Bermaksud untuk bertanya kepada Naruto menyambung topik pembicaraan, ponsel Sasuke berdering hebat, tanda panggilan masuk.

"Kau sedang ada sibuk?" Tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sasuke kembali memasukan ponsel disaku celana.

"Tidak, itu hanya alarm." Kilah Sasuke menyembunyikan fakta bila salah seorang temannya menelpon, tidak perlu menerka jauh-jauh. Pasti itu adalah segerombolan teman-temannya yang kelaparan menunggu makanan dibawakan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke dengan kejamnya menonaktifkan ponselnya agar mereka tidak lagi bisa menelpon. "Ngomong-ngomong rumah mu dimana? Boleh _kan_ malam ini aku berkunjung kerumah mu?"

Terserah! Sasuke tidak peduli akan hal apapun sekarang sekalipun teman-temannya tengah kelaparan menunggu makanan yang ida bawakan. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada yang lebih penting selain bersama dengan Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang sanggup mengalihkan dunianya dan tidak pernah bosan dia lihat bila sedang memakan coklat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Maafkan w yg gaje bkin epep ginian :'v

Sumpret ini ide keluar disaat w makan silverqueen dikasi aniki w. Segala deskripsi diatas mengenai sensasi coklat adalah fantasi w sendiri yg doyan makan coklat beku. Dan dgn tidak tahu malu'a w rada narsis ma diri w yang selalu makan coklat kyk bgtu, dibuka bungkus'a seada aja (biar irit makan'a *diinjek*). Cuma yg boong'a pas makan coklat g ninggalin jejak digigi, w mau makan coklat merk apapun pasti ada jejak" misterus di gigi w #plak.

Lagian yg nama'a makan coklat g mungkin klo g ada jejak digigi. Supermen aja makan coklat pasti gigi'a berkilau, berkilau jejak coklat maksud'a bwakakakak

Hepi reading minna, mangap absurd. Moga suka dgn epep manis-manis coklat ini. Bwakakakak

Sampai ketemu di epep SasuNaru selanjutnya #BOFF!


End file.
